Apple Picking
by DrakesChick
Summary: Apple picking has always been one of Barbara's favorite things to do, especially since it's one of her traditions to do with Dick. One Shot. Rated T just in case but nothing bad. Just some fluff since Fall is approaching.


**Hey guys! Anyway yeah this is a cute little one shot because Fall is just around the corner! Time for fires, hoodies, and apple pie!**

**So let's say the team decides to go apple picking! So let's say Dick and Babs are like 17 in this and Jason is still around.**

**Happy Harbor, October 5****th**** 11:24 EST **

Barbara adjusted her dark blue flannel shirt as a chill passed through the cave. She began to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for her friends to come so they could leave. A second later Wally appeared in front of her with a baggy red hoodie on and baggy blue jeans. "Hey Babs." He said with a smirk.

"Hi Wally." Barbara said with a smile and she began to tap her foot again.

"So are you waiting for _Dick_ to get here?" Wally asked with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. Barbara glared at him in an attempted to stop herself from blushing.

"Actually Wallace I'm waiting for everyone else to get here so we can go. I'm shocked Jason and Dick aren't here already. They know I love to go apple picking during this time of year." Barbara said with a sigh and she ran a hand through her loose auburn locks.

Wally just smirked and wrapped his arm around Barbara's shoulder, "God when are you two officially going to go out? You know Arty and I have a bet going on to see who asks the other one out first."

Barbara batglared at him, "Wally leave Babs alone." Artemis said in a serious tone. Both red heads turned their heads to see Artemis standing there in skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie.

"But babe." Wally whined until Artemis put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. Wally let go of Babs and quickly rushed over to Artemis.

"What Dick isn't here yet?" Jason called as he walked into the room. He had a slight smirk on his face as he rushed to Barbara's side.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Jason." Wally said as his attention went to the new Boy Wonder.

"He was supposed to be with you." Barbara said with a slight frown. Her voice lased with disappointment. She should be use to Dick not being around as much anymore but seriously this was her favorite thing to do.

"If he doesn't show up Barbie you know I could be your partner." Jason said happily as he looked up at Babs.

"No need for that Little Wing." Dick said as he walked into the room with a thick jean jacket over his dark blue flannel.

"Dick!" Wally said happily as he rushed over and pulled Dick into a hug.

"Hey Dick." Artemis said with a smirk as her boyfriend let Dick go.

"Hey Artemis." Dick said with a smile and then his attention went to Barbara. "Hello Miss Gordon." Dick chirped as he walked towards her.

"Hi." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry we're late." M'gann apologized as she and Connor rushed over to the others. "We were trying to convince Kaldur, Zatanna, and Rocket to come but they didn't want to. They said they had other business to attend to."

"That's alright M'gann." Barbara said with a small smile.

"Why don't we get going?" Jason said as he grabbed Barbara's arm, "I'll sit next to Babs!"

"I was going to." Dick mumbled as he glared at his little brother.

"To bad so sad ex Boy Wonder. Maybe you should have gotten here before I did." Jason chuckled as he dragged Barbara out of the cave.

"I'm waiting for the day Jason asks Barbara out before you do." M'gann teased as she grabbed Connor's arm.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dick questioned as he looked at four of his comrades.

"God you two are so blind." Artemis grumbled as she walked away from the others to catch up to Barbara and Jason. Connor and M'gann followed seeing as how they would be driving everyone.

Wally and Dick slowly walked after them. Wally went to say something but then closed his mouth. "I'm defiantly not letting Jason pair up with Babs for apple picking." Dick muttered to Wally as they got closer to the others.

"You know he's so going to tag along with you two. I mean after all it is an odd number of people going." Wally said with a shrug.

"Can't you let him go with you and Arty?" Dick asked as he looked at Wally and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"No way dude." Wally said as he shook his head, "I'm not even gonna fall for the puppy eyes this time."

"Fine." Dick mumbles. They walked in silence until they reached the others. Jason was in the car with Barbara, Artemis, and M'gann while Wally and Dick were left to go with Connor. "Great." Dick mumbled under his breath.

After 20 minutes of driving the group arrived at one of the largest apple farms. Dick quickly got out of the car and headed over to Barbara. "Hey guys why don't we go buy our bags and then head over to the orchard?" Barbara asked curiously before anyone had a chance to reach her.

Everyone made their way to the little booth to buy bags. Dick bought a giant bag for him and Barbara to split while he bought Jason a smaller bag. Artemis and Wally bought a larger bag while M'gann and Connor bought a smaller bag. "Come on guys." Wally said happily as they got closer to the orchard, "The faster we get these apples the faster I get to make caramel apples!"

"Sugar is the last thing he needs." Connor said with a sigh as he shook his head, "How do you deal with hyper Wally?" Connor asked as his gaze went to Artemis.

Artemis chuckled, "I ask myself that all the time Connor."

"Ok everyone meet up in an hour." Dick said as he looked at everyone in the group. Everyone nodded and broke off into their little groups. As predicted Jason joined Barbara and Dick. Barbara frowned as they walked through the orchard. She liked Jason but this was her time to spend with Dick. This was their tradition since they were 10. Bruce and Jim had taken the two of them apple picking so Alfred could make an apple pie.

"Is there a certain type of apple you want Babs?" Jason asked curiously.

"Macoun." Dick said before Babs had the chance to answer.

"Really? I wanted Granny Smith." Jason said with a sigh.

"Well that's why you have a bag Jason. Granny Smiths are towards the middle of the orchard. Why don't you go get some for yourself and then come find us." Barbara said with a smile as she ruffled his hair.

"Oh alright." Jason said with a smirk and then he rushed off. Barbara ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"God I never thought he'd go away that easily." Barbara mumbled.

"Agreed." Dick said with a smirk as he put his hands in his pockets and walked on the side of Barbara.

Barbara chuckled, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I've got good listening ears. Remember I'm a creature of the night." Dick said with a smirk.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, "You remembered my favorite kind of apple."

"Of course. We've gone apple picking together for 7 years and every year we got Macoun apples. You like them because according to you they are the sweetest apple you've ever tried." Dick said with a smile.

Barbara smirked and stopped when she noticed to her left was a Macoun tree. Barbara began to pick from one side while Dick started from the other. "So how have you been Grayson? We haven't talked in a few days."

"Oh I've been good. You know football practice…studying." He said with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I've been working more hours at the library." Barbara said with a shrug, "Then I've been helping Dad at the station but he doesn't really like that to much."

Dick chuckled, "Well no duh your dad doesn't want you to become a police officer. He doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I guess we can't let him know about my extracurricular activities then." Babs smirked. Suddenly a cold wind blew past the two causing Barbara to shutter.

"Babs are you cold?" Dick asked as he twisted his head and placed another apple into the bag.

"A little but I'll be fine." She shrugged. Dick began to wiggle out of his jacket, "What are you doing?"

"Here." Dick said with a smile as he handed Barbara his jacket. Barbara opened her mouth to say something but Dick cut her off, "Honestly I don't need it. I like the weather like this."

"Thanks Dick." Barbara said with a smile as she put his hoodie on and picked a few more apples to finish off their bag. "Looks like we can start heading back." Barbara said and at the same time Dick and Barbara reached for the bag. Their fingers touched sending chills up both of their spines.

"I'll uh get that." Dick said as he lifted up the bag with ease. They began to head back to the main gate. Dick stayed a few steps back and couldn't help but admire how her skinny jeans hugged her in all the right places. Then the thought of her wearing his jacket all the time made him smirk to.

"Dick what are you staring at?" Babs asked as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

Dick smirked and took a few steps towards her so their bodies were touching. Dick placed the bag down and lifted his hand up to Barbara's cheek. "You've got some dirt on your face." He said in a soft voice as he used his thumb to wipe the dirt away.

A few seconds passed and suddenly Barbara leaned forward and pulled Dick into a kiss. His eyes widened for a second until he wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist and deepened their kiss. Barbara ran her fingers through his hair and Dick's grip on her waist tightened. She broke apart causing him to frown, "Now come on Hunk Wonder if we are the last ones back you know Wally will keep saying something about us." She said with a smirk as she began to walk away. "By the way," She giggled, "Don't think I didn't know you were checking out my ass."

Dick had a dumb smirk on his face as he picked up their bag of apples, "God I love apple picking." Dick whispered to himself and then quickly rushed after Babs.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed! Anyway please review and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
